1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-motorized vehicles, and more particularly, to a frame for a bicycle having adjustable section to vary the wheelbase and a rider platform suspended over the rear wheel to facilitate different riding techniques.
2) Description of Related Art
It has been known in the prior art to attach pegs to a rear portion of a bicycle frame generally adjacent the rear wheel assembly to allow the rider to stand on the pegs, particularly for trick riding. However, a problem arises in that the pegs are mounted to rigid sections of the frame that do not provide any cushioning or shock absorption for the rider when standing on the pegs.
Further, when the rider is positioned over the rear wheel assembly, for example, when standing on the pegs for trick riding, it is advantageous to have a shorter wheel base between the front and rear wheels. However, for speed riding or longer distance riding, a longer wheel base is more advantageous. The prior art, however, does not teach an arrangement for an adjustable frame that allows the rider to shorten or lengthen the wheel base for a desired type of riding style.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle frame with a suspension system associated with portions of the frame on which a rider sits or stands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle frame that is adjustable to extend or shorten the wheel base to accommodate a desired riding style.